The instant invention relates generally to storage boxes and more specifically it relates to an article organizer for a motor vehicle which provides multiple compartments to hold different articles therein that is carried in the motor vehicle.
There are available various conventional storage boxes which do not provide the novel improvement of the invention herein disclosed.